powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chpt5 Episode 1: "Sympathy for the Devil"
Chpt5 Episode 1: "Sympathy for the Devil" is an episode in the series Power Rangers: Omniverse 'Plot ' Hunter and Kurt are trapped in the vestibule as Lucifer is risen of his confinement, following Kurt killing Lilith as a result in breaking the last of the 66 Seals. Hunter: Come on, let's get out of here! Kurt finally lets Hunter pull him away from the blood sigil that has opened Lucifer's cage. They run, and the doors slam shut. They rattle the doors. Seen from the far side, light bursts through the cracks in the door that has opened his cage in Hell, as the high-pitched noise keeps getting louder. Kurt turns to look at Hunter, and both look back at the light. They squeeze their eyes shut and cover their ears. They fall to their knees covering their ears. The light reaches just inches in front of them, then whites out everything. Then suddenly, a cartoon Devil leans over a large open book in a TV screen. The Devil: "What the devil is your name?" Yosemite Sam: Sa-Sa-Sa-Sa-Yo-Yosemite Sam. The Devil: Yosemite Sam? The Devil flips through the book. The view shifts away from what is apparently the in-flight movie, "Devil's Feud Cake". The Devil: Let's see. Ah, here it is. I could use a guy like you. Hunter and Kurt are sitting on a plane, contorted exactly as they were a moment ago in the chapel. They look around, astounded. No one around them seems to have noticed anything. Hunter: What the hell? Kurt: I know dude, exactly. Pilot (over intercom): Folks, quick word from the flight deck. We're just passing over Ilchester, then Ellicott City, on our initial descent into Baltimore— Hunter: Ilchester? Weren't we just there? Pilot: So if you'd like to stretch your legs, now would be a good time to— Holy crap! The ordinary bird's-eye view of Maryland at night is interrupted by a column of light shooting into the sky coming from the chapel. What reveals to be from Lucifer's cage being opened. The shock wave knocks the plane off kilter. People are thrown around the plane, screaming. Oxygen masks drop down. Hunter and Kurt put theirs on as the white light outside grows blinding. The high-pitched noise is souring. Kurt looks out the window, terrified. Landing safely, although pointing out unsure how they were saved, they travel to Chuck's place to get some answers. Hunter and Kurt walk through the mess left behind inside Chuck's house. A noise, and they both turn: Chuck jumps out and hits Kurt on the head with a crowbar. Kurt stumbles back, a hand to his head. Kurt: Ow! Geez. Chuck: Kurt! Kurt: Yeah! Hunter: Hey, Chuck. Chuck: Hunter! So are you guys okay? Kurt: Well, my head hurts. Chuck: No, I mean—I mean, my—My last vision. You went, like, full-on Vader. Your body temperature was 150. Your heart rate was 200. And your eyes went black! Hunter: Your eyes went black? Kurt: I didn't know that. Hunter: Where's Cas? Chuck: Oh dear, he's gone. Possibly dead I think. I'm sorry. Zachariah smote the crap out of him. Hunter: You're sure? I mean, maybe he just vanished into the light or something. Chuck: Oh, no. He, like, exploded. Like a water balloon full of chunky soup. Kurt takes a closer look at Chuck and waves a hand at his own left ear. Kurt: You got a— Chuck waves a hand at his own right ear. Chuck: Uh...right here? Kurt indicates the other side of Chuck's head. Kurt: No, the, uh...right there.. Chuck feels at his hair. Chuck: Oh. Oh, god. Chuck pulls something out. Chuck: Is this a tooth? Oh it is! This has been a really stressful day. Hunter: Cas, you stupid bastard. Kurt: Stupid? He was trying to help us. Hunter: Yeah, EXACTLY. Kurt: So, what now? Hunter: I don't know. Then Chuck overhears angel chattering. Chuck: Oh, crap. Kurt: What? Chuck: I can hear them. Zachariah: Thought we'd find you here. Hunter and Kurt turn around: Zachariah is there along with two angels accompanying him. Zachariah: Playtime's over, Hunter. Time to come with us. Hunter points at Zachariah. Hunter: You just keep your distance, asshat. Zachariah: You're upset. Hunter: Yeah, damn straight! You sons of bitches jump-started judgment day! Zachariah: We just LET it happen. But we didn't start anything. Zachariah: Right, Kurt? Zachariah winks at him. Zachariah: You had a chance to stop Kurt, and you couldn't. So let's not quibble over who started what. Let's just say it was — all our faults and move on. 'Cause like it or not — it's "Apocalypse Now." And we're back on the same team again. Hunter: Is that so? Zachariah: You want to kill the Devil. We need you to kill the Devil. It's...synergy. Hunter: And I'm just supposed to trust you? Cram it with walnuts, ugly. Zachariah: This isn't a game, son. Lucifer is powerful in ways that defy description. We need to strike NOW! Hard and fast. Before he finds his vessel. Kurt: His vessel? Lucifer needs a body? Zachariah: Oh you don't know? He-,well, you don't need to know much for now. But when he touches down, we're talking Four Horsemen, red oceans, fiery skies—the greatest hits. But you can stop him, Hunter, and you'll need our help. Hunter: You listen to me, you two-faced douche. After what you did, I don't want jack squat from you! Zachariah: You listen to me, boy! You think you can rebel against us? As Lucifer did? Blood drips from Hunter's hand. Zachariah: You're bleeding. Hunter: Oh, yeah—a little insurance policy in case you dicks showed up. Hunter pulls out the door and slams his bloody hand on an Angel Banishing Sigil drawn on the door. Zachariah: No! Kurt and Chuck flinch. Zachariah and his angels vanishes in white light. Hunter looks as he sees them gone. Hunter: Learned that from my friend Cas, you son of a bitch! Chuck: Man this just sucks ass. Later that day, at a motel room, Kurt arrives with some Hex Bags to hide them from the angels and demons, which Kurt reluctantly admits Ruby taught him how to make, since she was once a witch when she was human. Kurt says he isn't feeling any after effects from the demon blood. He tries to talk to Hunter about what has happened, about freeing Lucifer, but Hunter refuses to engage with him. Hunter suggests they treat this as any oridinary case, and they set about hunting Lucifer. Meanwhile, straight from the Earth that Kurt originally resides, a young man named Nick is playing video games, alone in his house. A wind picks up outside his opened window, swinging the curtains back and forth and Nick gets up to shut his windows. Later that night, Nick is asleep and becomes restless. He pulls his hands out from under the blankets: they're bloodstained. Then blood all over him and the sheets. Nick gets out of bed and turns the lights on then there's no blood. Nick: All right, keep it together. Keep it together, man. Nick turns off the light and lies down. He rolls over and there's a woman sitting in his room in the dark. He sits up, shocked. ???: It's you, Nick. You're chosen. Nick shakes his head, disbelieving, and covers his eyes with one hand. When he looks back, the woman in the dark is gone. Back in the Ranger-world, Becky Rosen, a big fan of the Omniverse books written by Chuck, is writing some fanfiction of her own, when Chuck instant messages her and asks her to pass a message to Hunter and Kurt, since Zachariah and the other angels are always watching him. She agrees to deliver the message, that the "angels have lost Michael's Sword" and that it is to be found "in a castle, on a hill made of 42 dogs". She heads over to Hunter and Kurt's location, astonished that they actual exist. She nearly passes out as she is hitting on Hunter, but he gets uncomfortable with it. She then tells them the message that Chuck mentioned to her. Hunter pointing out that he might know what the message means. Later that day, Bobby arrives in the Impala. A knock on the door. Hunter opens to Bobby. Hunter: Hey, Bobby. Bobby: Good to see you boys all in one piece. Hunter: You weren't followed, were you? Bobby: You mean by angels, demons, or Hunter's new superfan? Kurt laughs. Hunter: You heard. Bobby: I heard, Romeo. So...the Sword of Michael, huh? Hunter: You think we're talking about the actual sword from the angel Michael? Bobby: You better friggin' hope so. Bobby opens a book to a painting of Michael surrounded by other angels slaying demons in ancient times. Bobby: That's Michael. Toughest son of a bitch they got. He commands the heavenly host. During the last big dust-up upstairs, he's the one who booted Lucifer's ass to the pit. Did it with that sword. Bobby points to the sword in the painted Michael's hand. Hunter: So if we can find it... Kurt: We can kick the Devil's ass all over again. All right. So, where do we start? Bobby: Divvy up and start reading—try and make sense of Chuck's nonsense. Bobby then orders Kurt to run to the Impala to get more books to them. Just then, Kurt confesses to Bobby that it was his actions that freed Lucifer and tells both him and Hunter that he's sorry that he's caused all this. Kurt then leaves the room. Bobby then speaks with Hunter alone: I never would have guessed that your daddy was right. Hunter: About what? Bobby: About Kurt. What John said—you save Kurt or kill him. Maybe... Hunter: Maybe what? Bobby: Maybe we shouldn't have tried so hard to save him. Hunter: Bobby. Bobby: He jump started the Apocalypse, Hunter. And you and I weren't strong enough to stop him proper. That's on us. I'm just saying, your dad was right. Hunter: Dad. Hunter rummages through his bag. He pulls out his old journal as he goes through some pages. He finds a receipt for a storage facility that fits the final part of the message from Chuck. Bobby: Okay. Good enough for me. Bobby then out of nowhere attacks Hunter, knocking him through the barrier between the kitchenette and the beds. Bobby yanks Hunter up and slams him down again. Then Bobby's eyes going black revealing to be possessed. The possessed Bobby grabs Hunter by the throat and drags him to his feet. A female demon enters the room with another behind her. Female demon: I always knew you were a big, dumb, slow, dim pain in the ass, Hunter. But I never dreamed you were so V.I.P. The possessed Bobby then hands over the Colt and the demon killing knife to the female demon. Female demon: You won't be needing these now. Hunter: No! Female demon: Yes! I mean, YOU are gonna ice the devil? YOU? If I'd have known that, I'd have ripped your pretty, pretty face off ages ago. Hunter: Ruby? Female demon: Try again. Go back further. Hunter: Meg? Meg: Hi. These are the days of miracle and wonder, Hunter. I figured now that Lilith and Ruby have bite the dust, it's time for a new "hell-bitch" to shine. And our father's among us. You know we're all dreaming again for the first time since we were...human? It's heaven on Earth...or hell. We really owe Kurt a fruit basket. But you, on the other hand, you're the only bump in the road. So every demon—every single one—is just dying for a piece of you. Hunter smirks. Hunter: Yeah, well, get in line. Meg: Oh, I'm in the front of the line, baby. Now let's ride. Meg then goes on to kiss Hunter and gets disgusted by it. Hunter: What is that, peanut butter? Meg: You know, your surrogate daddy's still awake screaming in there. And I want him to know how it feels slicing the life out of you. Meg hands the knife to the possessed Bobby, who raises it to Hunter's throat. Hunter struggles. Hunter: Bobby, don't! The possessed Bobby looks back at Meg. Meg: Now! He raises the knife over Hunter Hunter: Bobby! No! The black fades from Bobby's eyes. The knife comes down and stabs himself as the demon inside him dies then Bobby collapses. Hunter then rushes towards Meg but her demon companion slams Hunter into the wall, then the floor. Kurt enters and sees Bobby on the floor bleeding and Hunter getting beaten. Kurt: No! Meg: Heya, Kurt. You miss me? 'Cause I sure missed you. Kurt: Meg? Meg grins. Kurt swings and misses. Meg kicks him on his legs and knocks him to the ground while the other demon pounds Hunter. Meg: It's not so easy without those super-special demon powers, huh, Kurt? She then strokes his hair before punching him repeatdely. Bobby with all his strength grabs the knife out of his stomach and throws it to Hunter and stabs the demon in the chest. Hunter stands up and throws it to Kurt. Meg backs away. As Kurt walks towards her with the knife, she then jumps out of the window escaping then saying: "not again". She then runs off with the Colt. Back in Kurt's Earth, Nick is packing some teddy bears and small clothes, of what seems to be his deceased baby sister's, into a box. Then suddenly a music box with a balerina starts moving on its own. Nick turns to look, then goes over and stops it. Then a baby's cry. Nick digs frantically through the box and pulls out a baby monitor. He stares at it, listening to the crying. With his parents sleeping, Nick goes to them and tells them about his sister crying in the baby monitor but doesn't believe him since his sister has passed away already. As they force him to get out of their room. The baby starts crying again in the monitor. As he runs back to his baby sister's nursery, he stares at the crib for a moment. The crying goes silent. He turns on the light. Silence. He turns away and the crying begins again. He turns back and sees blood pouring out of the crib onto the carpet. Nick: No... Nick goes up to the crib and falls to his knees, sobbing. Hunter and Kurt then rushes a gravely injured Bobby at the hospital and then decides to race to Hunter's dad's storage. Once there, they find some dead demons, and Zachariah with his two angels. Zachariah: I see you told the demons where the sword is. Hunter sarcastically says: Oh, thank god. The angels are here. Zachariah: And to think...they could have grabbed it any time they wanted. It was right in front of them. Kurt: What do you mean? Zachariah: We may have planted that particular piece of prophecy inside Chuck's skull, but it happened to be true. We did lose the Michael sword. We truly couldn't find it. Until now. You've just hand-delivered it to us. Hunter: We don't have anything. Zachariah: It's you, chucklehead. YOU'RE the Michael sword. Hunter and Kurt are in shock. Zachariah: What? You thought you could actually kill Lucifer that easily? You simpering wad of insecurity and self-loathing? No. You're just a human, Hunter. And not much of one. Hunter: What do you mean, I'm the sword? Zachariah: You're Michael's weapon. Or, rather, his...receptacle. Hunter: ....I'm a vessel? Zachariah: You're THE vessel. Michael's vessel. Hunter: How? Why—why me? Zachariah: Because you are chosen! It's a great honor, Hunter. Hunter: Oh, yeah. Yeah, life as an angel condom. That's real fun. I think I'll pass, thanks. Zachariah: Joking. Always joking. Well...no more jokes. Zachariah raises one hand, fingers like a gun, and points at Hunter, then shifts to Kurt. Zachariah: Bang. A loud crunch. Kurt falls, unable to stand. Kurt: Ugh! Hunter: You son of a bitch! Zachariah: Keep mouthing off, I'll break more than his legs. I am completely and utterly through screwing around. The war has begun. We don't have our general to lead the armies of Heaven. That's bad. Now, Michael is going to take his vessel and lead the final charge against the adversary. You understand me? Hunter: And how many humans die in the crossfire, huh? Millions? Zachariah: Probably more. If Lucifer goes unchecked, you know how many die? All of them. He'll roast the planet alive. Hunter: There's a reason you're telling me this instead of just nabbing me. You need my consent. Michael needs my say-so to ride around in my skin. Zachariah: (sighs) Unfortunately, yes. Hunter: Well, there's got to be another way. Zachariah: There is no other way. There must be a battle. Michael must defeat the serpent. It is written. Hunter: Yeah, maybe. But, on the other hand... Eat me. The answer's NO! Zachariah: Okay. How about this? Your friend Bobby—we know he's gravely injured. Say yes, and we'll heal him. Say no, he'll never walk again. Hunter: No. Zachariah: Then how about we heal you from...stage-four stomach cancer? Hunter then feels suddenly ill and doubles over, coughing. He spits into his palm: blood. Hunter: (in pain) No. Zachariah: Then let's get really creative. Uh, let's see how...Kurt does without his lungs. Hunter turns to look at Kurt, who gasps for breath. Hunter: No! Kurt! Zachariah: Are we having fun yet? You're going to say yes, Hunter. Hunter: Just kill us. Zachariah: Kill you? Oh, no. I'm just getting started. Then instantly a bight light flashes. Zachariah turns. One of the angels collapses, a bloody hole in his throat. It is Castiel, standing beside him. The other angel fights Castiel. Hunter and Zachariah stare in shock. Castiel and the other angel slam each other around. Castiel then stabs the other angel with the Angel Blade. Bright light flashes. Zachariah still in shock. Zachariah: How are you... Castiel: Alive? That's a good question. How did these two end up on that airplane? Another good question. 'Cause the angels didn't do it. I think we both know the answer, don't we? Zachariah: No. That's not possible. Castiel: It scares you. Well, it should. Now, put these boys back together and go. I won't ask twice. Zachariah vanishes. Hunter and Kurt then able to get back up, showing to have healed from their illness given. Castiel: You two need to be more careful. Hunter: Yeah, I'm starting to get that. Your frat brothers are bigger dicks than I thought. Castiel: I don't mean the angels. Lucifer is circling his vessel. And once he takes it, those hex bags won't be enough to protect you. Castiel puts one hand on Hunter's chest, the other on Kurt's as they gasp. Kurt: What the hell was that? Castiel: Enochian sigils. It'll hide you from every angel in creation, including Lucifer. Hunter: What? How? Castiel: I carved them into your ribs. Kurt: Hey, Cas, were you really dead? Castiel: Yes I was. Hunter: Then how are you back? Castiel: I'll explain later, I have to go. Castiel then vanishes. Back in Kurt's Earth, Nick is asleep. Then... ???: Nick. Nick sits up. The woman in the shadows is standing over him on his side and reveals herself. ???: Nick. It's me. Nick: Sarah (Nick's baby sister now grown)? How... Sarah: You're dreaming, Nick. But it doesn't mean this isn't real. But I'm not your sister, Nick. I'm an angel. Nick: An angel? Sarah: My name is Lucifer. Nick: Sure. Naturally. Um... Could you do me a favor there, Satan, and remind me to quit bonging before I go to bed? Lucifer: I'm here because you're special, Nick. There's very, very few people like you. Nick: Is that so? Lucifer: You're a vessel—a very strong vessel. Nick: Meaning what, exactly? Lucifer: I need to take control of your mind and your body. To be honest, it'll probably be unpleasant for you. But it is necessary. Nick: Okay, look...if it's just the same to you, I think I'd like to wake up now. Lucifer: I told you—this is real. Don't be afraid. This is your choice. Lucifer sits on the bed next to Nick. Lucifer: You need to invite me in. Nick: Even if this is real—which it's not, but assuming it was...why the hell would I do something like that? Lucifer: You humans misunderstand me. You call me "Satan" and "Devil", but... Do you know my crime? I loved God too much. And for that, he betrayed me—punished me. Just as he's punished you. After all, how could God stand idly by while that driver side swiped your car with your baby sister inside. Nickk swallows, not looking. Lucifer: There are only two rational answers, Nick—either he's sadistic, or he simply doesn't care. You're angry. You have every right to be angry. I am angry, too. That's why I want to find him—hold him accountable for his actions. Just because he created us doesn't mean he can toy with us, like playthings. Nick: If I help you...can you bring back my sister? Lucifer: I'm sorry. I can't. But I can give you the next best thing. God did this to you, Nick. And I can give you justice. Peace. Nick: How do I know you're telling the truth? Lucifer: Because, contrary to popular belief, I don't lie. I don't need to. What I need...is you. Nick, I need you to say yes. Nick remembers the blood pouring from the crib, the cries of his baby sister then the car accident. Nick: ....Then yes. A high-pitched screech sours out as a white light flares from all the upper windows of Nick's room. His parents wake as they run to his room only to have vanished, leaving them distraught. At the hospital, Bobby yells at a doctor who tells him he won't walk again. He says they need to keep fighting, but is pessimistic about their chances. Hunter makes a stirring speech, saying they should take them all on - angels and demons - and try to win. As Hunter and Kurt leave the room, Bobby admits that it was the demon who said that he wanted nothing to do with Kurt, and that no matter what Kurt has done, he will never stop fighting with him. As they walk to the car, Hunter admits the speech was for Bobby's benefit. Kurt again tries to get Hunter to talk about what happened. Hunter admits that he feels deeply hurt and let down by Kurt, and even though he knows how much Kurt is sorry. How Kurt "chose a demon over his own friend". And says that he doesn't know if he can trust Kurt anymore. Category:Episodes Category:Series Premiere Category:Season Premiere Category:Season Premieres Category:Season Category:Villains Category:Ranger Category:Characters Category:Power Rangers: Omniverse